Tayura's Life
by Damon Baxter
Summary: Is a tough one but somebody has to live it...


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story is mainly based on the Kanokon anime. Also I want to apologise if this story hurts any sensibilities.

**Tayura's Life**

***

Sometimes I feel like I live in a porn movie… but the interesting parts never happen to me.

Not that I really think that anybody that I know has gotten that far yet with the object of their affection… although I have my doubts.

No, is not Kouta. Although WHY he has not sealed the deal is a mystery to me…

I mean, seriously, My over hormonal 400 years old kitsune sister has practically made her life objective to get him rid of his virtue in one way or another.

And she is not alone…

Do not let the serious childish face of Ezomori Nozomu fool you. She is almost as perverted as my sister, and that's saying a lot.

No, if Kouta somehow crossed the line, with ANYBODY, I would know it. Not because he would tell me, he is not that type of guy. Even I don't know how I would know it but believe me, it will be obvious.

No, I am more doubtful of the Weasel boy and his half-frog half-human girl. He is too proud to say it out loud and the girl is too reserved to let it show. So, as far as I know, they could have gone over the whole second holy book of India and none would be the wiser.

I also have my doubts about Asahina's friends, Kiri and Yuki. Seriously, how could you avoid not having any doubts about they after drinking a damn love potion and locking themselves in their room the whole night?! Pretty convenient that a secondary effect is amnesia… VERY convenient.

How things are going I even have doubts about Sahara-sensei and Yatsuka-sensei!

And how is my love life compared to those? The Highlight of my relationship with Asahina is a date in the art gallery… where I got hit with a purse… by her.

But my life is not only hard in that sense… Oh no!

Even thought Chizuru-san is older than me I am the one that has to do all the housework, including doing her laundry! I would not mind if not for the fact that it includes her underwear! And she has… ahem! An interesting selection of underwear that, I have not doubt, have already been seen by Kouta… in several combinations to boot!

And not satisfied with that she has me doing all kind of odd jobs… from going to the four corners of the earth to look for ingredients for a bust enhancing potion to cook the meal for Kouta! Thankfully she had taken that last activity in her own hands now… Well, I'm thankful but I don't think that Kouta shares my feelings. Altought she is improving!... slowly…

And let's not get started how she ignores me or just hit me out of nowhere for no discernible reason.

But why she would be any different to everybody else? It seems that every time that we meet a big shot Youkai I am of the very first ones to get pummeled. Thank god that I am a Youkai too or I would be several times dead already!

I think that the only one that is weaker than me is Weasel boy. But half of the time I have to pretend to be defeated by him in our 'encounters' in order to get some peace!

But after thinking a lot about it I think that my life is not that bad.

It is true that my sister treats as his servant. But I really don't mind doing things for her, and I know that she loves me as her little brother… even if she doesn't show it that much… or ever…

Also, getting defeated so often is not that disgraceful. I am growing stronger with every battle. With this amount of experience I bet that by graduation I'll be a very powerful Youkai!... Even if all of my friends are stronger…

And about everybody getting a more active love life than me, well I don't really mind! I mean, I am quite happy at the pace that Asahina is taking our relationship, and even if she acts cold most of the time then that just makes the times when she shows her warmer side all the more special.

Besides, even her cold side is very hot.

And I am certainly not jealous of Kouta!... of all the attention that he receives… or the incredible power that he wields… or the seemingly loyalty that he seems to inspire… or even the rumors that Asahina was interested in him at the beginning…

No, not even a little bit jealous…

Well… maybe a little bit… But just a little!

***

The End


End file.
